We All Get Our Turn
by Hika-chan1
Summary: CHAP 2Six years after Kagome first fell in the well it doesn't work anymore.. for her. Now it's Souta's turn down the rabbit hole
1. Where Are They Now

**I don't own 'em Takahashi-sama does….**

**We All Get Our Turn**

By Hika-chan

**Chapter One: Where Are They Now?**

            It had been Four years since Kagome could go down into the well; six since she first fell in. Despite all the hardships he now knew were involved in her journeys Souta envied his sister for the adventures she had once lived. There were times though, with the way Shippo had told stories that made him feel like he had been right there with them. Though Kagome assured him that the stories were somewhat inaccurate since the now centuries old fox was only a kit at the time. He envied her for the close friendships she now held, about a week after her final return they found her, by way of a simple accidental meeting. Kouga was now happily mated with another wolf, Shippo full grown and president of a costuming firm for everything from movies to school plays to Halloween parties, Kirara who had grown another four tails, and Inu Yasha...

            Inu Yasha the once petty, indignant and stubborn hanyou was a full blooded demon and president of a vitamins and medicinal company and also a computer company that currently rivaled his brother's. Brothers who Kagome swore up and down that they once hated each other. Apparently, as Kagome had told it, when the industrial revolution hit the brothers had found a much healthier and less violent way to compete. They would set up a time period and a type of business and the winner would be the one who could make the most money in said amount of time or run the other one out of business.

            The former Hanyou was now also mated, though not to Kagome. It had hurt his sister at first but she told him she had expected it. "_I told him_," the miko had said to her younger sibling not long after she first found out, tears running down to the curved smile of her lips, "_That if I didn't come back I didn't want him to be lonely. I'm glad he's not alone_." It was an odd thing to him though that Kagome shared a place with two youkai, one was Inu Yasha's granddaughter and the other was Shippo's youngest daughter. Though she lived mostly in the city Kagome was still the shrine's miko three days of the week, and Souta was training to take over the shrine later on.

            What the teen found even more bizarre was the fact that she was dating Sesshoumaru's son! In fact it was through their odd meeting of happenstance that the still living youkai found out about Kagome's now steady prescene in the twenty-first century.

            "Yo Souta!" The teen turned, recognizing the kitsune as he came running up the stairs. Despite the large age difference the two were amazingly close friends, it almost seemed as though the fox had been looking forward to becoming his friend as much as he had wanted to see Kagome again.

            "Hey Shippo, what's up?"

            "Aw, nothing much. Mom and Kimiko around?"

            Souta shook his head more at the "pet name" the kitsune had for his sister than to answer, "Nah they went, I dunno, shopping or something, turns out they were missing a few things for their camping trip. Some of the stuff we have is too beat up to be any use"

            The red head nodded, "Yeah a little worse for all the wear she gave in way back when ne? Aw well, wanna go catch a movie or spar or something?"

            "-Heh- I'd love to bro but I got this paper I have to finish. Most of it's done, just gotta edit it and do intro and conclusion... I hate those."

            "Oh? What's it on?" Something about the kitsune seemed like he already knew the answer and for some reason Souta could have sworn there was a flash of worry in the green eyes of his friend.

            "The industrial Revolution... but it's so hard to separate what I _know_ happened from what I'm supposed to know happened. I mean I can't very well write two Inu Youkai half brother's began competing in the steel industry." There it was again, an almost reminiscent look. But why?

            "Yeah well one more reason I'm glad I never had to go to human high school," Shippo laughed.

            "And you know... that's why I kinda hate you," he said somberly and the two looked at each a moment before bursting into laughter.

            "Alright well I'll leave you to that, I'm gonna go hunt down your sister and my daughter."

            "You might as well just wait till they get out to where they're camping; you'll probably find them faster that way."

            The Kitsune grinned as he turned halfway to leave. "Nah that's what cell phones are for."

            "Then why didn't you just call in the first place?"

            "To see my good buddy of course!" Shippo grinned before tossing the teen something. Souta caught it and raised an brow at the beaded bracelet he had been given.

            "What's this for?"

            "For luck, think of it... as an anniversary gift."

            "Anniversary of what?"

            Green eyes twinkled with mischief, "Like I keep telling my mate, I'm five hundred and eighteen years old, be happy I remember there is an anniversary, but don't ask me what for." Souta laughed knowing full well the fox was no where near senile. "Hey quit laughin' and get to your school work!" 

            After about another five minutes of 'goodbyes' Shippo finally left to tend to whatever business he had with Kagome and Kimiko and Souta headed back to the house. The Seventeen year old stopped though, noticing Kuro a black cat they had somehow adopted at some point, was scratching at the door to the well house.

            "What are you doing?" he asked the furry beast, "There's nothing in there, not really anymore anyway." He bent over and began to shoo the cat away from the door, however Kuro was always a stubborn thing. So, rather than have the cat scratching at the door all day Souta opened it and allowed the cat entrance. It walked in and looked around sniffing, with his ears turning in various directions reminding the teen very much of a younger, hanyou Inu Yasha. "See? Look. Nothing."

            He went to usher the cat out but since this was the feline's first time in this particular building his inherent curiosity had him venturing further in. _Great_, Souta thought, _I can't just leave the door open, I have to wait for the dumb cat to get out of here or pick him up myself._ Sighing the young priest-in-training went down the steps after the rebellious cat. Seeing him run under the deck Souta knelt down and stared at the black cat. "Are you coming?" He reached under for Kuro but the cat suddenly recoiled and hissed, scratching at the young man's hand. "HEY!" Souta snatched his hand back and stared indignantly at the creature before him. "What in the seven hells was that for!?" The cat made no response but to continue hissing it's fur so flared the cat looked twice its size. "Well fine stay in here th-."

            The boy stopped as he felt a shiver go down his spine as though someone ran the dull edge of a cold blade down his back. It seemed similar to what Kagome had always described to him. The beads gripped tightly in his hand in a fearful fist as he turned not sure what he should expect to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hika-chan: MUWAHAHAHAHA!! Ok now I know I'm sending Souta back in time and all that but I need a reason for him to be there. (though I can probably go a chapter or two without it) I don't want it to be related to the Shikon no Tama(that was Kagome's purpose) or Naraku (he's dead) thought. Any ideas would be helpful ^_^


	2. Damn Wrong Shoes

Don't own IY, you know it, I know it, can we move on now?

*** Scene Change

~*~*~*~ = Flashback

**We all Get Our Turn**

Chapter 2: Damn Wrong Shoes

            Souta blinked up at the not-quite-human face of a six eyed man scorpion. He stared blankly at the creature for a second before grinning, "Shippo, that is so not funny," he said, inwardly praying that he was right, "You and I both know that it was a centipede woman what dragged oneechan into the well." The scorpion looked at him confused for a moment before growling and swinging a massive pincer at him. Eyes wide in surprise Souta dodged as the claw shattered the wooden stairs to the well. "Ohh kay... I guess you're NOT Shippo after all." As if in reply the youkai swung again and once again the teen dodged his back to the well as the scorpion's stinger came forward. Ducking to the side the tail went crashing through the lid of the well, spraying wood and splinters everywhere.

            "Oooo.. you're gonna be in trouble with neechan for that," he taunted, child like. Though he was only a human against a youkai Souta had been trained the last four years by Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (though why the eldest youkai held any interest in him he had no idea) and he had sparred with their children. Admittedly he was no real match for them, but neither was this youkai. _I have to get back up on the ledge and out of here. Then I can get my sword, kami knows I can't take this thing bare handed_. Like his sister early on, it was difficult for Souta to channel his powers without a weapon or a ward of some kind, but he could do so consciously.

            _A ward! That's it!_ Quickly his eyes scanned for the splintered remains of the well lid for the ofuda that sealed it. _It's not the same kind but it should stun it long enough for me to get out of here._ Reaching out to the scrap of paper the teen almost grasped it before the scorpion lashed out again with it's tail. Souta winced as the stinger grazed his arm as he took hold of the ward. He rolled out between the creatures legs onto the balls of his feet. Souta grimaced as a flash of pain shot up his arm, he knew he had to act fast, a normal scorpion's poison could burn like fire and paralyze a person with the pain, kami knew what this youkai's poison could do!

            Desperately charging the ofuda, the young priest flung it at the creature, landing it (in a rather anime-like fashion, he thought) between the top set of eyes. The youkai reared back in pain. Unfortunately it was not quite stunned in the manner that Souta had been hoping for. Flailing around the youkai's tail slammed into the teen as fire began to lace through his arm. He was not even aware he was falling down before his consciousness descended into darkness.

***

            With the boy gone the power of the ward died down and the creature ripped the scrap of paper off his face. Not knowing where it was the creature now looked at it's surroundings. Seeing the partly opened door the youkai began to move toward it. Suddenly the door slid open all the way and for an instant it was blinded by the daylight that masked the identity of the figure before him. All the youkai could make out was bright glowing green eyes. "So," a voice said, "This is all _your_ fault." Lunging forward at the new obstacle, it's opponent dodged easily. In fact it's opponent was so far above it that it barely felt the claws biting into it's shell before it died.

            "Tch," the kitsune muttered to himself, "Look at the mess you left us.. and now I gotta tell mom about this too... not that I didn't already have a general idea." Shippo sighed and hopped down and peaked into the empty well. Shaking his head the fox pulled out a cell phone. "Good luck Souta... 'course if I know Kagome I'm gonna need some as well." Reluctantly the fox dialed.

***

            Kirara jumped over the child before the three year old got up from her place in the grass and chased after the cat. The youkai jumped around always just barely escaping the grasp of the little girl and nudging her with a tail or nose when she fell down. Suddenly the small cat stopped, getting pounced by the child. Soon the little girl noticed the cat's hissing and raised fur. Knowing this reaction she put the cat down. "Hahaue, 'Rara." the child spoke. In a burst of fire the youkai took on it's battle form kneeling down and helping the girl onto it's back before running to the village. "Hahaue!" The girl called out as the fire cat set down in front of the hut. The youkai exterminator ran out of the hut, "Sachiko! Kirara what's wrong?" Sango asked immediately removing her daughter from the youkai and checking her for injury.

            A monk having noticed the cat's arrival came running up the road, "Sango take care of Sachiko I'll go see what it-"

            "Iya, Miroku." A voice said interrupting, both monk and exterminator looked up, on the roof at the kitsune sat there. "I got this one," he grinned, "Besides we wouldn't want Sachiko and her little brother or sister to be without a father." Without another word Sango watched shocked as the kitsune ran off.

            Miroku shook his head, "I swear he must get his impulsiveness from Inuya- wait..." Miroku turned his eyes to Sango who blushed. "Sango you're-"

            She blushed and nodded, "Yes, though I had hoped to tell you myself, I think I may have to severely injure a certain kitsune when he ret-ack!" She nearly fell over as Miroku took her into his arms, Sachiko squished between them.

***

            Shippo's grin disappeared as he followed the scent through Inuyasha's forest. It didn't smell like Kagome, but similar, and he was damn sure it was leading him to the well, there was a scent of human blood and the teenage youkai increased his pace. Reaching the clearing Shippo scanned the area, there was a residual scent of a scorpion youkai. He couldn't see anyone but the scent was certainly here, which meant only one thing. Shippo made his way to the well and looked in. There at the bottom of the well was a human teen in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, blood seeping from a wound in his right arm. The boy groaned and his arm twitched a moment. The kitsune jumped down beside him and immediately took scent of the poison. _Kuso__ I better get him back to the village, quick_. Pulling off the sash from around his waist he swiftly used it as an impromptu bandage; it was then that he noticed a red line going up the boy's arm from the wound. "Chikusho." He picked him up and lept from the well. "I'll wonder about how you got here after I've handed you over to Sango and Miroku."

***

            The boy tossed and turned on the futon, sweat dripping down his face. Sango dabbed some of it off. "Well he's fighting it, that's good."

            "Hai," Miroku said, pulling the blanket back, the red trail had receded a little over an inch. It was a good thing though, when Shippo had arrived the line had already traveled to his shoulder. "I think he should be awake by tomorrow.. but how did he get here?"

            "You don't really think the well is working do you?"

            "Of course it isn't!" Sango turned and looked up at Shippo standing by the door. "If it still worked all this time do you really think Kagome wouldn't have come back?" His eyes carried a slightly wet glaze. "Kagome wouldn't have done that and you know it!"

            "Shippo.. you know I didn't-"

            "Look Sango I appreciate you guys taking care of me but I _won't_ stand for even the _suggestion_ that Kagome would do something like that."

            "I was thinking that maybe she didn't know," Sango clarified, patiently dealing with the angry youkai before here, "Or maybe it started working again later."

            Shippo like out a "keh" and turned to walk out. Before he got the chance though Miroku let out a yelp. The taijiya and kitsune turned, the boy's back was arched up slightly, his teeth gritted and a blue glow covered him Miroku watched somewhat amazed as the red trail disappeared as though running from something. A moment later the glow faded and his body relaxed. His eyes opened and he sat up, a hand on his head. "rrmmmm, what the hell?" He looked up a moment at the people and his eyes settled on Shippo eyes blinking, "Did you get it?"

            "What?"

            "Don't be a smartass now Shippo, did you kill the youkai in the shrine?"

            Shippo looked extremely confused then glanced to Sango and Miroku, neither seemed to have an answer. "Uhh.. can you be more specific?"

            "What is your age catching up to you or someth-" The boy abruptly stopped, and looked around. "Oh no..."

            "What's wrong?" Sango asked concerned, she was about to reach out to him when he suddenly jumped up.

            "Oh HELL no!" He looked around seemingly panicked, "What the? This can't seriously..." He immediately turned an accusing finger on Shippo, "This better not be one of your damn kitsune pranks Shippo!"

            "Hold on how do you know my name?"

            The boy ignored him ranting, "Or maybe it's a dream. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

            They all stared, "... Perhaps he's gone mad?" Miroku offered.

            "That's right I don't have the shoes for that... Goddammit! If she finds out about this Kagome's gonna kill us Shippo!!" he then started to run to the door only to be stopped by Shippo.

            "Whoa whoa whoa, What about Kagome?"

            "And what about my report!?! I'm gonna fail if I don't get it in!" The boy suddenly took in the fox's words. He looked at Shippo and for a moment seemed to study him. "You... really don't know who I am do you?"

            "Should I?"

            He ploped down on the ground, allowing his legs to give out. For some reason he had felt rather weak since he woke but the adrenaline from realizing and denying that he was in Sengoku Jidai had worn out now. "Goddammit..." he muttered, half heartedly punching the floor.

            "If you wouldn't mind telling us," Miroku began, "who are you and how do you know Kagome?" 

            He grinned and half turned to Miroku, "The name's Souta, I'm Kagome's little brother." Before shock could fully register on their faces he continued, "You're Miroku and Sango right? I've met you Shippo... err kinda. The well didn't work for a while, as far as we know it hasn't for four years... But apparently it likes me fine."

            There was a brief pause in the house until...

            "WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?"

***

            "HE WHAT!?" The kitsune held the phone as far away from his ear as was youkai-ly possible. "Shippo what in the SEVEN HELLS do you mean when you say 'don't worry'!?"

            "I mean he'll be fine 'kaasan."

            "Don't you 'kaasan' me buddy!" Shippo was almost positive he could hear his daughter snickering in the background. It wasn't often you heard you father get a motherly lecture from someone who was 500 years younger than him. "My little brother falls in the well and you tell me not to worry!?! Kami knows what he could be facing right now."

            "Well gee okaasan, I'd think that you would know better than anyone. Besides if I had to guess I'd say Miroku's treating him for scorpion poison right about now..."

            "WHAT!?!"

            "Calm down Kagome-kaasan, you're gonna make me go deaf."

            "That's going to be the least of you're worries when I get my hands on you Shippo."

***

            "So..."

            "yeah?" -twitch-

            "You're Kagome's Brother?

            "Uh-huh" -twitch-

            "Really?"

            "Yes" -twitch-

            "Seriously?"

            "Yeah, and is the poking necessary or are you just being annoying?"

            The fox gave an innocent look, "Who me? I didn't do anything, it was Sachiko," He said pointing to the three year old.

            Souta glared suspiciously at the kitsune, he wasn't nearly this bad in the future, "Sachiko must have very long arms then," the teen answered looking across the room where Sango sat with her daughter.

            "Hey those kids are fast! You never know when they're gonna strike!"

            "Like Inuya!" Sachiko cried happily.

            "Who?"

            "Inuyasha," Miroku clarified.

            "Oh, of course" Souta answered, mildly embarrassed, "Where is he anyway? Is he still around?"

            "Since Kagome left and he became a full youkai Inuyasha's been trying to find his 'place in the world' so to speak. Testing his strength against other youkai and such. He stops by every now and again though."

            "I yeah, I remember him telling me about that."

            "So out of all us demon's who's still around in the future?" Shippo asked, curious.

            "You, Inuyasha-niichan, Kouga and Sesshoumaru-san are all alive. You've even all got kids."

            "What!?"

            "What?" Souta asked, wondering why everyone seemed to so surprised, "It's five hundred years from now, you think he wouldn't have found a mate by then?"

            "I'm sorry," Sango smiled, "It's just hard to imagine Shippo as I see him as a father."

            The teen grinned, "Yeah well he acts just about the same, suffice to say he is not the enforcer of the two parents."

            "Hey!"

            "Well it's true!" he teased, "It's hard to be all scary and imposing when you always fold under Kagome-neechan's glare like a hurt puppy."

            The kitsune's face turned beat red, "I what!?" Shippo then turn on Miroku who was snickering, "Would you be quiet?" Souta, by now was outright laughing and Sango's grin was growing. "Come on guys it can't be that funny..."

            "Oh yes it is," The young priest assured, " Especially since you're stared down by a girl who's younger than most of your kids." At this Miroku could no longer contain his laughter. Shippo decided to just sit there, a sour look on his face and wait for the abuse to end. "Anyway," Souta finally said, "I'd say let's see if I can just jump back down the well, but I've been dying to take a look around here."

            "I think that's a great idea," Sango smiled, "You should stay for dinner we'd love to hear how Kagome-chan's doing. Then tomorrow Shippo why don't you show Souta around?"

            Shippo cast a sidelong glance at his... uncle he supposed and grinned mischievously, "Sure why not."

            _Oh great,_ Souta thought,_ I know what THAT look means_. Aside from the obvious strangeness of the situation, Souta now had a better understanding of his first meeting with Shippo.

~*~*~*~

            "Come on in! I want you all to meet everybody! By the way feel free to drop any disguises." Kagome's voice had come flitting into the living room where Souta had been playing FF7. She sounded allot happier than she had the past few months. "Mama? Jiichan? Souta?"

            "In here 'Neesan!" he called, pausing the game, "Mom's at the store, so we're gonna have to run jiichan damage control on our own." Then he saw the small group she led in. "Inuyasha-niisan!" The boy jumped up and nearly tackled the hany-... -scratch that- youkai. "Kagome what happened? Does the well work again?"

            His sister just shook her head, "No, but I ran into Haku here," she said gesturing to the white haired man closest to her, "yesterday and it turned out he's Inuyasha's nephew! And that's Shippo."

            The fox grinned, "Nice for you to finally meet me Souta, I missed you man." The human siblings looked at each other then the fox strangely but the odd comment was quickly overshadowed by-

            "Demons be gone!" Yes, one should never forget elderly priests with ofudas. The next five minutes were a blur of prying wards and a ranting preist away from youkai, not long after things had calmed down their mother had shone up and dinner was soon cooking, surprisingly with Inuyasha's help. Though the two older youkai seemed to keep sharing knowing looks.

~*~*~*~

            Lousy youkai couldn't fill him in could they? Noooo let's not tell Souta he's gonna see us when we're younger. After all time travel is just so much fun. "Something tells me this trips gonna make allot of things very clear to me," Souta mumbled.

            "What was that Souta-kun?" Sango asked.

            "Huh? Oh nothing, just muttering to myself is all. Hey you don't suppose I could get a sword before we go out tomorrow could I?"

            Miroku grinned, "I don't think it would be a problem."

---------------------------------------------------

**Next Chappy**: Kagome and Souta's mom finds out about her boy's latest predicament, Kagome continues to spazz, Souta has a blast (and maybe an encounter), and Shippo comes up with an alternative to Souta being "out sick"

**Hika-chan**: I dunno... there are parts of this chapter I don't like... I don't think this is anywhere near my best either, but I guess it's not all that bad. Was Shippo too hyper? I dunno, maybe I shouldn't have given him those pixie sticks...


End file.
